Crowded
by GammaDancer
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is nearly complete with the exception of the ones in Kouga’s leg. She is also tired of Inuyasha running off to Kikyou every time she shows up. Kagome follows one evening intrigued about what the dead miko could possibly want with him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and co. or the song 'Crowded' by Papoose and Jeannie Ortega

"Talking"

'_Inuyasha's demon side'_

'Thinking'

Title: Crowded

Summary: The Shikon no Tama is nearly complete with the exception of the ones in Kouga's leg and Kagome is getting fed up with her hanyou companion with his constant insist of complete it. She is also tired of Inuyasha running off to Kikyou every time she shows up. Kagome follows one evening intrigued about what the dead miko could possibly want with the hanyou. When she gets there she hides down wind behind a tree watching and listen to the couple. What she sees and hears make her decide what she is going to do about the jewel.

Part 1

Kagome's P.O.V.

The sky turned into dust outside. I could clearly see it from where I sat near the fire where we set up camp for the night. I was helping cooking dinner which was Inuyasha's catch of rabbit and the rest of the ramen from home. I had to go back and restock and I knew there will be no chance in that anytime soon. Not with that arrogant hanyou I travel with. Speaking of him I haven't seen him since he dropped off his kill. I'll look for him later though everyone and I are hungry right now. Shippo jumped onto my shoulder to see if the food was done yet. His cute, fluffy tail ticked but I paid no heed to it. A resounding slap could be heard from my left signaling I should retrieve some medicine from my pack for the monk when he wakes in a moment. There was a shuffle of leaves to the right of us and we all looked up to see Inuyasha with a scowled on his face.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" he yelled down at us.

"What is wrong with you Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"None of your business."

"Kagome what is wrong with him?" the kitsune asked again.

"I don't know but just leave it ok." I said handing him a bowl of food. That is when I seen Kikyou's soul collects. I glance up at the hanyou perched up in a tree. He stiffened then glanced down at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and pointed in the direction of which she must be. I could feel everyone eyes on me then. They all knew I disliked the dead miko with a passion but I wasn't going to get upset if he was going to see her. That also didn't mean I wasn't going to follow him either.

_[Papoose__  
Jeannie Ortega, Papoose  
Imma show you how it's supposed to be done, uh_

_[Verse 1__  
Don't get me started, it's getting kinda crowded in here  
Back up off me, I'm feeling like I'm suffocating  
Now here's my problem, I'm not gonna be your chick on the side  
Forget about it, you know damn well it wouldn't be right_

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

My body stiffen when I seen Kikyou's soul collectors. I knew she was beckoning me to her and I wasn't sure I should go. I have a bad feeling about this and that feeling is starting to itch at me at the moment. I look down at Kagome and she just gives me a confuse look then point off in the direction in which Kikyou was. I just stared at her knowing that couldn't be a good sign. She was up to something and I was about to fall directly in it. I stood and jumped off in the opposite direction away from everyone. I could smell the scent of earth and clay coming from the right of me. There is the mist of the trees stood Kikyou. A breath of air was release that I didn't know I was holding. She seems alright though she also seems to be a bit down. I jumped down a few feet from her. Our eyes met and I could see the pain in her eyes as if she just got her heart severely hurt.

"Inuyasha you came." her non-emotionless voice spoke.

"Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?" I asked walking towards her.

"I would have thought my incarnation would have not allowed you to come."

I shifted my weight uncomfortable with that statement. Something told me that it wasn't right to be here with her. "What did you want me for Kikyou?"

"What now I can't see you? Is it because of _her, _Inuyasha?"

"No it has nothing to do with Kagome. It just…." I traveled off I couldn't tell her that I was having second thoughts about coming to see her because of a bad feeling I was having.

"Are you regretting coming here than?" Kikyou asked coldly.

"No!" I lied.

She walked up to me and hugged me around my torso. I returned it hesitantly and rested my chin on her head. She nuzzled her head against my neck. _'What the hell is she trying to pull? She knows that is a sign of love to an inu-youkai.' _

"Do you love me Inuyasha?"

My breath caught in my throat. Was she asking if I am in love with her? Am I? _'Hell No! You are in love with the other woman with black hair and brown eyes. Her name is Kagome.'_

"Inuyasha?"

"Kikyou I love you and only you." _'What the HELL?!' _

_I don't know what you been thinking bout me  
Did you think this was gonna be that easy?  
Hell no you must be going crazy _

_[Chorus __  
Why don't you get out of my life, get out of my sight  
Get off of my back._

End of P.O.V.s

A branch snapped in behind them. Next the miko and the hanyou heard cursing. Inuyasha smelled tears and the fragrance of wild flowers in the middle of spring. The person behind the trees moved to stand before them. Inuyasha released the dead miko from his grasp. He studied the young woman in front of him. She wasn't acting the same way she usually did he notice.

Kagome whipped the tears from her face and walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him square in the face. She then turned to the older miko and smirked then shook her head. She looked her up and down then turned and walked away. She refused to give her the satisfaction that she just won the battle for the inu-hanyou's heart. In truth she knew that it would come down to him choosing Kikyou over her she just never thought that day would come though. She wasn't prepared for it either so she just reacted on first impulse.

_Why don't you get back to your world, Go back to your girl  
I think you owe her.  
I know what's going on  
I won't be second to none  
Back up cause you're crowding my space  
You need to get out of my face_

'Damn I fucked up this time.' Inuyasha thought running after Kagome's retreating form. 'She seemed to be heading back to camp. I just pray that I don't get the sitting of the lifetime.'

Sango stared at her friend as she entered the camping grounds. Kagome began to take out her sleeping bag, unrolled it, climbed in, and went to sleep. The taijyi looked over at the monk who just shrugged. She began to worry about why her _sister_ was acting the way she was when the hanyou enter the scene. She quickly put his gloomy face with the way her female companion was acting. She glared at Inuyasha as he walked over to the sleeping form of their companion. But before he could even get five feet to her, she gave at "sit" command and he went plummeting in the ground.

Miroku felt sorry for his friends. Inuyasha, for the pain he was about to receive for whatever happen between him and the two mikos. Kagome, for whatever she witness that got her spirit crushed to the point where she showed no emotion towards her feelings. He watched the scene before him start to unfold. Kagome got up out of her sleeping bag and glared down at the subdued inu-hanyou. From the look on her face the monk knew his male friend would not live to see tomorrows light or at least not be conscience.

"Get up Inuyasha I know you can." Kagome commanded coldly.

Shippo hid behind Kirara for safety from his adopted mother. She was scaring him and her scent smelt of rage. Her aura told every youkai or monk and miko in a fifty mile radius that she was pissed and not to tick her off further unless you don't value your life. Inuyasha slowly stood his gazed looking toward the ground. He knew that he deserved more than a slap to the face and one sit command. He handed his heart to Kikyou but he is now giving his life to the pissed off miko before him. If he could apologize to her he would have, but knew that would probably make the problem at hand worst. The group breath caught in their throat when that heard her take an in air quickly.

"One quick question for you half-breed." Kagome said no caring that he flinched when she said _half-breed. _ She felt like she was worth nothing to him so she showed him how she felt. "Did you ever think that Kikyou is playing you for the fool you are?"

"Kagome!" everyone yelled.

"Well Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at her but then averted his gaze to the thicket of trees to his right. 'Could Kikyou be messing with me to just bring me to hell with her? No I avenged her death when I killed Naraku.' _'You really are a baka. Kikyou hates you because you are a hanyou. She hates me because I am a youkai and like it or not I am a part of you dim wit.'_

"Are you going to answer the question mutt?" Kagome said interrupting his thoughts.

"She isn't _playing me _as you say. She is just…" He mumbled still not looking at the miko.

"I didn't hear a word you said. Speak up or I will just assume that you are mute which I know damn well that is a lie."

"She isn't _playing me._" He said loud enough for her, Shippo, and Kirara to only hear.

Kagome shook her head and picked up her sleeping bag. She rolled it up and placed it on top or her backpack. "I'm leaving if you look for me I will be heading towards Kouga's cave." and with that she picked her pack and left.

_[Verse 2__  
Let's be honest I'm not the type of chick you can use  
And if you want it, if you want it you'll have to choose  
Oh I've been through this, been cheated on I know how it feels  
What I know that, you wouldn't do the same to me.  
I don't know what you been thinking bout me  
Did you think this was gonna be that easy?  
Hell no you must be going crazy  
_

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

My eyes widen for a moment. 'Did she just say she was going to leave? But she isn't going home no she is going to that wolf's cave.' My blood started to boil once I heard that. 'She'll ditch me for that wolf? Not in this life.' I ran off after her after waiting for a few minuets. She didn't get far thank Kami-sama that she was only a few paces ahead of me. I caught her by her elbow and pulled her roughly to me. She squeaked in surprise but then must have realized it was me who was holding her because she started to struggle against me. I tried to calm her down but that only seem to fuel her anger and she began to hit me in the chest. I was force to let her go when her foot connected with my groin. I crumbled to the ground while looking up at her. She had her back facing me and I could see the she also was waiting for me to say something. I took a deep breathe and tried to get up but found that would be foolish for I was still in pain.

"Kagome hear me out. I didn't mean anything I said to Kikyou."

"Save that lie for the next baka that falls for you. For I heard it too many times already." she said coldly.

"Dammit wench. Will you for once listen?"

"Inuyasha… SIT BOY!"

When my body hit the ground I thought I was going to cry from the pain and that I couldn't get through to her. I could hear her walking away with no hesitations in her steps. The spell wore off after a few minutes and I was able to stand. Sniffing around, I found her sent leading back to the camp. She probably forgot something.

End P.O.V.

When Kagome reached the camp she saw Sango look at her with pleading eyes. The miko could tell that the taijiya didn't want her to leave but she had to because she couldn't take the emotional abuse Inuyasha was dishing out to her. She was going home and there was nothing none of them could do about it. She didn't want to leave her weird 'family' especially Shippo since he felt like a son to her but there was no turning back.

"Kagome-sama was there something you needed?" asked the monk trying to hide the sorrow in his voice.

"Hai. Sango can I borrow Kirara? I will send her back once I return to Keade's village."

"That alright Kagome we will meet up with you there in two days or so." Sango sadly said.

"Ok there I will give this jerk his fuckin' jewel to make whatever wish that will make him happy." The miko said pointing at Inuyasha. She heard him land in a tree some time ago. She grabbed her things, got on the neko-youkai's back and left towards wolf territory in the north.

_[Chorus__  
Why don't you get out of my life, get out of my sight  
Get off of my back.  
Why don't you get back to your world, Go back to your girl  
I think you owe her.  
I know what's going on  
I won't be second to none  
Back up cause you're crowding my space  
You need to get out of my face_

Inuyasha just looked at the sky after them. He couldn't believe it was over. She was going to get the jewels from his rival and just leave. He was going to be damned if he was going to allow that to happen. The hanyou could feel Sango's glare and Shippo's crying was beginning to grate his nerve. He jumped into the trees getting ready to follow them when hirakos (sp?) cut the branch down that he was standing on. Jumping to a near by branch and glared down at the taijiya.

Placing a hand on the demon exterminator's shoulder he looked up at his friend. "Inuyasha it would be wise not to follow Kagome-sama. She seems very angry at whatever transpired between you, Kikyou, and her."

"Keh." He folded his arms. "I'm going after her whether you want me to or not."

"Inuyasha leave her alone. She has been putting up with your shit for three years." Shippo growled angrily.

"Shippo shut your fucking mouth." Inuyasha barked back. He quickly jumped back up into the trees and left. Everyone else just stood there and watched him.

"Do you think that Kagome is mad enough to never come back?" the kitsune whined.

"I don't know Shippo." Sango replied sadly.

With Kagome and Kirara

The trees whipped by her as she flew on Kirara. Tears began to collect in her eyes from her encounter with the inu-hanyou and the wind. Kirara stirred a little at her mistress's friend. She soared higher in to the sky over the tree tops. She could feel Kagome's aura going haywires. The miko had to calm down before she accidentally purified the neko-youkai.

Kagome glanced down at the demon she was riding on. She could feel her uneasiness. The miko tried to calm herself down but she couldn't. She could feel Inuyasha following them and that alone was pissing her off. 'Did he not get the memo that I don't want to be around him or is he truly that dense?' Kagome rubbed Kirara fur. The fur was warm under her fingertips and the vibration from her purring was calming her down a little. That is until _he_ jumped up high enough for him to land on the neko-youkai.

"What the hell do you want half-breed?"

Lowering his ears to his head he glared at her. "Why fuck do you insisted on calling me that?"

"Because that is what you are. You're nothing but a pathetic low-life half-breed who is in love clay pot bitches." Kagome snide.

Inuyasha growled and bared his fangs. "You are a true bitch. How dare you tell be that, you hypocrite."

"I'm a hypocrite, Inuyasha? I don't go around making promises that I don't intend to keep. _I _don't say I love one person and turn around and cheat with another. _I don't _tell someone I'll protect them one minuet and go and harm them the next. You call me a hypocrite when you are the worst of them all. Now leave me alone Inuyasha." The miko said with an evil glint in her eye.

"No way in hell am I just going to let you go find Kouga with no protection."

"I have protection or have that skip your mind. Kirara can take care of me and I alone can too."

"Feh, I ain't leaving." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Feh, I ain't leaving." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha leave before I do something drastic."

"Like what?"

With that Kagome pushed him off of Kirara. "Like that."

_[Papoose__  
Bk, Bk Uh  
They say you can't have your cake and eat it too  
Tell me what's the meaning?  
What's the sense of me having cake if I can't eat it?  
Cheaters never win my friend  
You like creeping but hate when your girl start cheating  
Imagine if you came home to your wife  
Opens your door and locked it then you found R. Kelly hiding in your closet  
I knew you would start cheating before you even stopped it  
_

Inuyasha's POV

My eyes widen. I couldn't believe she just pushed me off of Kirara that high up in elevation. I quickly turned around and landed in a near by tree. I glance up and seen that they were no where in sight. Cursing my luck I got a whiff of that whimpy wolf and a female wolf with him, Ayame it seemed. I breathe a sign in relief. If Ayame was there, there was no way he would flirt with Kagome. I don't think Kagome would put up with it anyways. I ran through the tree towards them. I want to beat Kagome there before she could get the shards.

End of POV

Luck wasn't on his side today. As soon as he arrived he was found in a middle of a fight between the two women.

"Bitch I said I was not in the mood for Kouga's flirting and that he could take it and shove it so far up his ass that he can impregnate himself."

_Unlike when you double your money I'm a profit  
Albert Einstein was smart but I'm so wiser  
I'm a ladies man, your man is a womanizer  
You gotta fight for love, can you make a fist  
Since your name is Jeannie, can I make a wish?  
Don't mind your setbacks, every move major  
Growing for me hey just do me one favor  
He put you on the side lemme be your savior  
Crowded, Papoose, Jeannie Ortega_

"Don't talk about or to Kouga like that, you pathetic human."

"Kouga get your bitch and give me the jewel shards before someone ends up dead from purification." Kagome said without taking her eyes off the female wolf.

Kouga was looking wide eyed at the miko. Never in the time that he has known he has he ever heard her swear so easily. He glanced at the new arrival. The inu-hanyou was just standing there looking at the two with fear. Yes he did fear their raff too, but his pride wasn't going to let it show. He was about to grab the jewels out of his legs when he seen Inuyasha shake his head. He didn't understand it a first then a look in the hanyou's eyes told him it all. He glanced at the miko who was still glaring at Ayame and ignoring them. He jumped when she suddenly spoke.

"If you even listen to whatever the hell that half-breed is saying I will purify everyone here. Don't believe me? Try me." Kagome said calmly.

Now he felt as if he was going to shit right there. She hadn't even look up at them once and she knew what had transpired. Hell he didn't even know she had seen Inuyasha come into the area.

"I told you to stop threatening and ordering Kouga around." Ayame said lifting her claws at the miko in front of her.

"I want you to shut up."

"I don't know what is going on between you and Inuyasha but don't come around here with your problems cause we don't need to be in it."

"This has nothing to do with Inuyasha and everything to do with you shutting up. Now Kouga I'll tell you one more time to give me the shards out of your leg, or sweet little Ayame may end up dead."

Everyone breathe in sharply. Never had they heard a threat of promising death leave from her mouth in more than once in less ten minuets. She meant business. Kouga rush to take the shards out of his legs and handed them to the miko.

"Thank you." She smiled and got back Kirara to return to Keade's village.

The two wolves glance over at the hanyou. The shock of their lives stood before them. Inuyasha was actually crying. His head was bowed in defeat and he looked as if he was going to collapse where he stood. They looked at each other before confronting the hanyou.

"Inuyasha what is going on with you and Kagome?" Ayame asked.

Hesitantly he answered, "She saw me with Kikyou again."

"So what she always see you with her. What is so different from any other time?" Kouga said.

Inuyasha explain why Kagome was mad at him. By time he was done, Kouga and Ayame were glaring at him.

"You truly fucked up mutt face and this time I don't blame her for being mad at you." Kouga said.

"I don't either." Inuyasha sad sadly.

"Don't pout 'cause you are the one to blame for this one." With that said both wolves left the area, leaving the hanyou to stand there wallowing in his own disperse.

_[Chorus_  
Why don't you get out of my life, get out of my sight  
Get off of my back.  
Why don't you get back to your world, Go back to your girl  
I think you owe her.  
I know what's going on  
I won't be second to none  
Back up cause you're crowding my space  
You need to get out of my face

Kagome's POV

I wanted to laugh. He was just standing in the middle of the forest when Kouga and Ayame left, looking lost. How more pathetic could he get? I lightly tapped Kirara to tell her I was ready to leave. Before we took off I dropped the full Shikon Jewel into the forest. It fell right at his feet. He looked up but we already took off.

Tears left my eyes. I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone because of my stupidity. They were too far back for us to turn around. I would just write a letter telling them goodbye for now. Maybe one day I would return to the feudal era. Maybe one day I would get to see my friends again. Hopefully soon.

We landed right in front of the well. I removed my backpack from Kirara. Opening I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick farewell. I tied it to Kirara and told here to give it to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. I hugged her then jumped into the well.

End

_Get out of my life, get out of my sight, get off of my back  
Cause you're crowding my space  
You need to get out of my face._

-80-80-80-

Word count: 4132

Time Span: TOO Fucking Long

A.N: This took too long to type especially when you have arthritic. So Please Review.


	2. Reviews

Warm thank yous to everyone who read and reveiw

**jade in wonderland answer everyone's question. Yes there will be a sequel. The first chapter will be posted but I don't know if I will be able to update over summer break. I will try though. Until then, ja ne.**


End file.
